Tribe
A tribe is a social unit consisting of a number of families united under a common hereditary chieftain. Typically, trolls organize in these groups, and some sources suggest tauren and taunka identify more often as tribes than clans. The term tribe is sometimes used interchangeably with the term clan. * Each individual tribe has a chief or chieftan, such as Vol'jin (Chief of the Darkspear tribe) or Cairne Bloodhoof (Chief of the Bloodhoof tribe and Chieftain of the United Tauren Tribes). * In the current structure of the Horde, all clans answer to one warchief. * Non-Horde races that form tribes include the naga. * Humans used to be organised in tribes before being united by King Thoradin of the Arathi Tauren tribes Troll tribes Jungle troll tribes * Darkspear tribe - Main troll tribe of the Horde. Led by Vol'jin. This tribe has cities and outposts scattered across the world, mainly in Durotar. It is sometimes called the "Darkspear clan". *Bloodscalp tribe - Present in Stranglethorn Vale. Led by Gan'zulah. It is sometimes called the "Bloodscalp clan" . *Skullsplitter tribe - Present in Stranglethorn Vale. Led by Ana'thek the Cruel. It is sometimes called the "Skullsplitter clan"Mogh the Undying. *Pinkspear tribe (Rokhan gag quote in WCIII) *Atal'ai tribe - Present in Zul'Gurub and the Swamp of Sorrows. Worshippers of Hakkar the Soulflayer. United with the Hakkari tribe. *Gurubashi tribe - Main tribe of the former Gurubashi Empire. Worshippers of Hakkar the Soulflayer. Present near Zul'Gurub. *Hakkari tribe - Present in Zul'Gurub and the Swamp of Sorrows. Worshippers of Hakkar the Soulflayer. United with the Atal'ai tribe. * Shatterspear tribe - A tribe strangely located in Darkshore, surrounded by hills. Forest troll tribes *Amani Tribe - Main tribe of the former Amani Empire. Present in Zul'Aman and Quel'thalas. *Firetree tribe - Shares location and affilation with the Smolderthorn tribe. *Mossflayer tribe - Present in the Eastern Plaguelands. It is being transformed into Undead trolls * Revantusk tribe - Present in the Hinterlands. Affilated with the Horde. *Smolderthorn tribe - Present in the Blackrock Spire. Affilated with the Dark Horde. *Vilebranch tribe - Present in the Hinterlands. Worshippers of Hakkar the Soulflayer. Enemy of the Revantusks. *Witherbark tribe - Present in the Hinterlands and the Arathi Highlands. *Shadowpine tribe - Present near Quel'Thalas. * Shadowglen tribe - Present in Silverpine Forest. Possibly eliminated by Illidan's Naga. Ice troll tribes *Drakkari tribe - Present in Zul'Drak. In danger of being turned into undeath by the Scourge. *Frostmane tribe - Present in Dun Morogh. At war with the Dwarves. *Winterax tribe - Formerly located in Alterac Valley. Present location unknown. *Winterfang tribe - Live alongside the Drakkari. Sand troll tribes *Sandfury - Formerly affilated with the Gurubashi Empire. Present in Tanaris. Dark troll tribes *Shadowtooth - Present at Mount Hyjal. Helped the Alliance, Horde and Night Elves at the Battle for Mount Hyjal. Zandalar troll tribes *Zandalar tribe - The first troll tribe. Murloc tribal system Murlocs live in tribes, each tribe to its own village of usually six to twelve individuals. Many murloc tribes exist, and the tribes get along with each other reasonably well. Each tribe has a name that seems indicative of its members’ activities, appearance, or history, such as "Lostfin" or "Bluegill". Multiple tribes in the same area are organized into larger clans, and every so often all tribes in a clan meet to discuss issues of importance. However, keeping a large group of murlocs coordinated and in agreement for any significant length of time is difficult. Members of a single tribe are usually similar in appearance. See Known murloc territories and villages. Naga tribes *Blackfathom Leader: Lady Sarevess - the naga whorshipping the Old Gods in the Blackfathom Deeps. *Bloodcursed Leader: Atoph the Bloodcursed - the tribe defending the Statue of Queen Azshara on the Bloodmyst Isle. *Bloodscale tribe Leader: Rajis Fyashe - one of Illidan's naga tribes in Zangarmarsh. *Coilfang tribe Leader: Lady Vashj - the naga inhabiting the Coilfang Reservoir. *Coilskar tribe Leader: High Warlord Naj'entus - Illidan's naga in the Shadowmoon Valley and the Black Temple. *Daggerspine Leader: Prince Nazjak - Naga tribe at the coasts of Hillsbrad Foothills and Arathi Highlands. *Darkcrest tribe Leader: Rajah Haghazed - one of Illidan's naga tribes in Zangarmarsh. *Darkspine - supporting the Burning Legion on the Isle of Quel'Danas. *Hatecrest tribe Leader: Lord Shalzaru and Lady Szallah - Naga in Feralas which search for relics . *Naga explorers Leader: Lord Sakrasis - explorers in Stranglethorn Vale. *Riplash naga Leader: Raj Naz'jan - a nearly extinguished tribe that inhabited the Riplash Ruins. *Slitherblade Leader: Lord Kragaru - a tribe living in south-east Desolace. *Spitelash Leader: Warlord Krellian and Lady Sesspira - naga at the coast of Azshara. *Stormscale Leader: Lord Sinslayer - a tribe poisoning the waters of Darkshore. *Strashaz Leader: Tidelord Rrurgaz - the naga that held Varian Wrynn captive on Alcaz Island. *Wrathfin Leader: Overseer Tidewrath - overseeing the Underbog. *Wrathscale Leader: Warlord Sriss'tiz - possessing a lot of ruins on the Azuremyst Isle and the Bloodmyst Isle. *Wrathtail Leader: Ruuzel - naga that conquered the Zoram Strand and whorshipp Vorsha the Lasher. Gnoll tribes Ogre tribes *Boulderfist - Present in the Arathi Highlands, Nagrand and Terokkar Forest. The leader of the ones in Outland is a half-orc, half-draenei named Lantresor of the Blade. *Crushridge - Present in the Ruins of Alterac. Their leader, Mug'thol, was possesed by the Forsaken until he put on the Crown of Will. *Deadwind - Present in the Deadwind Pass. *Dreadmaul - Present in the Blasted Lands. It is led by Grol the Destroyer, who has pledged his loyality to the Nathrezim Razelikh the Defiler. *Dunemaul - Present in Tanaris. Led by Gor'marok the Ravager *Dustbelcher - Present in the Badlands. Led by Gro'ach the Wise. *Fire-Gut - Present in the Burning Steppes. Led by Gor'tesh. *Gordok - Present in the Dire Maul. Led by King Gordok. *Gordunni - Present in Feralas and the Barrier Hills. The Outland group is led by Slaag. *Mo'grosh - Present in Loch Modan. Are known to cause trouble to the nearby Dwarves. Led by Chok'sul. *Mosh'Ogg - Present in Stranglethorn Vale. *Spirestone - Present in the Blackrock Mountain. Led by Highlord Omokk. *Splinter Fist - Present in Duskwood. Led by Zzarc'Vul. * Stonemaul - This group of ogres split in two: some stayed in Lordaeron and eventually became the crushridge, the others went to Kalimdor. The group in Kalimdor was brought back into the Horde by Rexxar. It is now led by Mok'Morokk (although adventurers can overthrow him in a quest). The most probable succesor would be Tharg, but some desire Rexxar's return. It is currently located in Dustwallow Marsh. *Urok - Present in the Blackrock Mountain. *Ango'rosh - Present in Zangarmarsh. They are a threat to the local ecology. Led by Overlord Gorefist. *Bladespire - Present in the Blade's Edge Mountains. Led by Gorr'Dim. *Bloodmaul - Present in the Blade's Edge Mountains. Led by Dorgok. * Mok'Nathal – Present in the Blade's Edge Mountains. Led by Leoroxx. Also has Half-Ogres and Orcs. *Ogri'la - Present in the Blade's Edge Mountains. These ogres have transcended their brutish nature and achieved enlightenment. *Warmaul - Present in Nagrand. Led by Cho'war the Pillager. *Stonegullet - Present in the Searing Gorge. *Ton'ma *Torchbelcher tribe - Present in the Wetlands. Allied with the Dragonmaw clan. Broken and lost ones tribes *'Kurenai': This group of Broken, whose name means "redeemed", have attempted to re-establish contact with their "pure" cousins from the Exodar. They are enemies of the Horde, much like the majority of their race. Their home ground is the city of Telaar in Nagrand; their other major outpost is the Orebor Harborage in Zangarmarsh. *'Murkblood': The Murkblood tribe is a tribe of hostile Broken located in the Underbog of Coilfang Reservoir, as well as Nagrand. They are enemies of both the Kurenai and the Mag'har. They are lead by the hunter Swamplord Musel'ek. Some of the tribe has also been enslaved by the Dragonmaw Clan and are kept working in the Netherwing mines. Theses Murkblood have secretly allied with Netherwing in an attempt to drive away the Dragonmaw. *'Dreghood': This tribe of Broken has been almost completely enslaved by the Naga in Zangarmarsh and the Illidari demons. They were enslaved when one of the tribe betrayed them to the Illidari. However many have escaped to the Temple of Telhamat and are relearning the ways of the light. Their capital was Sha'naar in Hellfire Peninsula before they were enslaved. *'Greyheart': They are a tribe of Broken that reside in the Serpentshrine Cavern of Coilfang Reservoir. *'Wrekt': This tribe of hostile Broken were partially enslaved by the Naga in Zangarmarsh. The ones that remained free have allied with the Tuurem Lost Ones. *'Ashtongue tribe': The Ashtongue is the faction of Broken in the service of Illidan Stormrage. They are the most evil tribe of Broken and their leader, Akama, is considered to be the most evil traitor against the draenei people. These Broken were handpicked by Akama himself to maintain his evil facade with Illidan Stormrage. **'Ashtongue Deathsworn': The Ashtongue Deathsworn are Akama's personal guard, they are a subdivision of the tribe that know Akama's true intention. They are seeking adventurers to aid their master for the final battle against Illidan. *'Magtoor's tribe': This tiny tribe lead by Magtoor went through the Dark Portal when it was first opened. They made a home for themselves in the Swamp of Sorrows. Despite having received emissaries from the Exodar they remain neutral to both the Horde and the Alliance. They are enemies of the insane Lost Ones of the Swamp of Sorrows, that went with them through the Dark Portal. *'Lost Ones': Tribe found in the Swamp of Sorrows. *'Daggerfen': One of the 3 Lost One tribes of Zangarmarsh. They are lead by Chieftain Mummaki and are masters of stealth and assassination. *'Feralfen': One of the 3 Lost One tribes of Zangarmarsh. They are lead by Elder Kuruti and have many skilled Druids in their tribe. *'Umbrafen': One of the 3 Lost One tribes in Zangarmarsh. This tribe is allied with the Naga and are extremely cruel to escaped slaves. They are lead by Kataru. *'Windyreed': A tribe of Lost Ones located in Nagrand. Due to their negative impact on the environment, they are enemies with the Shaman of the Earthen Ring. *'Tuurem': This group of Lost Ones has occupied the ruins of Tuurem in Terokkar Forest. They are allied with the Wrekt broken and have some dealings with the Blood Elves of Prince Kael'thas. *'Portal Seekers': The Portal Seekers travelled through the Dark Portal with Magtoor, but have descended into madness. They reside in the Blasted Lands near the Portal. See also * Clan * Warcraft relations map References pl:Tribe Category:Tribes